


Singing in the Rain

by BipLing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Lots of Loona References, M/M, Road Trips, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing
Summary: Gabe and Jack decide to take a well deserved break and go on a little road trip detour!





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb lil r76 blurb ; o ;

Gabe stares out the window at the passing road, hand catching the warm summer air between his fingers. So far the only view for miles has been endless farmland and lush forests in the distance, driving down the highway in the gaudy yellow truck Jack insisted on them renting. He rolls his eyes, thinking that they were supposed to be taking a Break and lying low for a little bit, not making themselves a giant target. With a sigh, he supposes he is merely overthinking things, cocking his head to glance to the blonde man at the wheel, whose eyes are entirely focused on the road and the familiar surroundings coming up on them. He quietly watches him, getting caught up in the silly thoughts running through his head. Like a fool, thinking of him in ways that would not be possible for a long time. 

He catches a glimpse of him in his peripheral, a grin threatening to break his typical sombre expression. “You okay over there, Gabe?” 

Gabe scoffs. “Relatively. I was just wondering how much more driving we have to go?” He stretches, yawning into the back of his hand. “You know I’ve always hated long trips.” 

“We can stop whenever you want to.” Jack chuckles. “This is supposed to be for us, after all.” He reaches over to hesitantly hold Gabe’s hand, butterflies in his chest. Even after years of being together, the littlest things still get to him, every single glance filling him with determination to do his best - if not for himself, for Gabriel. He has a certain quality to him, an air of confidence that Jack wishes he could embody as strike commander. It only adds to his laundry list of good qualities. As many times as he has made questionable decisions, at the end of the day, he trusts him with his whole being. “So, what do you think?”

Gabe rubs the back of Jack’s hand with his thumb, debating on how much longer he could spend in the confines of this truck. “.. Let’s take a break at the next town.”  
“Will do, Commander.” 

Gabriel snorts, rolling his eyes again. 

At the next exit, they turn into a typical small midwestern town, the sun on its way to disappearing up for the night, slowly cruising through until they find the first small hotel they come upon. Gabe gets the room, Jack waiting behind with the luggage. The scent of summer is all around him, cicadas still screaming into the orange air. He leans against the hood of the truck, arms crossed, lightly sweating even in his light clothing, tugging down his baseball cap. They carry their luggage into their first floor room, Jack has a rather peculiar look on his face, like he is trying not to smile. Gabe quirks a brow, laying out his suitcase on the bed. 

“Something wrong?” 

He shakes his head. “Nope. I was just.. thinking about how handsome you are, as if it’s nothing.” 

“Did you get that out of a romance novel? You’re such a sap, you know that?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t see you disagreeing with me?” 

“And why would I do ever do that?” It is Gabe’s turn to lay his hand over Jack’s, leaning over the bed to give him a quick kiss. 

“Well-” Jack goes red in the face, cornered unexpectedly, fingers lacing between Gabriel’s. His voice is an unsure whisper. “Geez, I don’t know now..?”

Gabe leans back, his infamous smug grin on his face, loosely shrugging. “Anyway, we planning on staying in this stuffy room all night?” 

“Well.. I did have plans..” Jack shifts his weight, rubbing the side of his neck. “They can wait til later, though.” 

He stares at him knowingly, hands on his hips. “You’re right, that can wait til later. Why don’t we enjoy the sights this crummy little town has to offer?”

“Hey, I grew up in a crummy little town!”

“Okay, am I wrong, though?”

Jack glances down to the side. “No.. it was pretty shitty, in hindsight.” 

Gabe sits down on the bed, slipping on a pair of white converse and discarding his sweat-stained shirt for a bright red hoodie. Jack changes into a similar pair, taking his time in buttoning his royal blue button up in the mirror. Gabe comes up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“You look like such a dad..” He makes a face.

“C’mon, what’s wrong with how I dress?”

Gabe side-eyes him, grinning. “It’s ugly, for one.” He pats his shoulder, backing off. “Let’s get going asap, alright? I’m getting restless over here.”

The duo step out into the cooler, still humid night air, lone light posts illuminating the streets, the hum of crickets in the air. The town seems all but abandoned, walking along the side of the road, a single car passing by every once in a while. It is like they have fallen into a midsummer night’s dream, the lights of the stars twinkling brightly above them. Both are taken back to old memories of burning the midnight oil during summer nights as teenagers, when they had all the free time in the world. If only they could go back, maybe they would not squander it again. 

Walking side by side in the dim light, their hands brush together, as close as they can be for the time being. They stay silent, instead listening to the sounds of nature around them, a thing almost forgotten. The soothing quiet fuels them to go even farther, making a detour for a small forest preserve, the dark of the night surrounding them, casting dark blue shadows over their faces. Clouds gather in the sky, distant strikes of thunder ringing in their ears, the air getting wet with rain before they realize it. It falls over them in a heavy shower. They stand in the center of a street light in the parking lot, letting the falling rain and blue-hued light soak them. The clouds have swallowed up all the stars in the sky. Gabe grins, staring up into the dark, squeezing Jack’s hand. 

“You okay..?” Jack looks into his face, clothes plastered to his body. 

“I’m doing just fine.” He hums, returning the glance. Everything has gotten thicker with the changing weather, like the feelings they hold for each other. His are in his throat, threatening to jump out. “So, I’ve been thinking about something, Jack..” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s just-” He is broken off by a crack of thunder, making him lose his footing. He grimaces, instead tugging him along to the safety of a covered picnic table, the rain pattering against its roof. They sit side by side, Gabriel taking both of Jack’s hands in his. He gazes into his eyes with such a longing, he thinks he might explode if he does not get the words out, voice low. “So, I’ve been thinking about us..”

“You mean more than usual?” Jack chuckles. 

“No, I’m serious! Not just in that way, but..” He trails off, struggling to find the right words for once in his life. “Listen, let’s make today - tonight - our secret.” 

Jack leans in, staring into his favorite warm brown eyes. “Trust me, I never planned on letting anyone know about this, Gabe.” He presses their foreheads together, their skin damp, the smell of rain all over them. A silence falls for a few moments, Gabriel breaking it with a tiny whisper.

“I’m afraid.” 

“..Of what?” 

“What could happen - to either of us.” He closes his eyes. Ever since they met way back when, it is like Gabriel has changed; dipping Jack inside his previously white heart and dyeing it red with pure love. “I always dread one of these days you’re going to somehow end up in one of those caskets.” 

Jack whispers, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. “That’s not going to happen.”

“But..” 

He silences him with another gentle kiss, the sweet warmth leaving him breathless. “There’s no reason to think like that. I’m right next to you - until the very last moment.”

This is it, the right moment, to release his innermost feelings, so intense he could very well sing in the rain. His hands wind up to caress Jack’s face. “.. I love you - so much more than you could ever know.”

“I love you, too, Gabe.” 

They kiss, the tension inside them palpable, Jack’s arms wrapping around Gabriel’s neck, breaking the kiss momentarily. Both are breathing heavily, the air around them hot and humid, mixed with the rain. In just one moment, they become wrapped in each other, a frantic need within them as they continue to kiss in the rain, like this is their last chance to be together. Their making out only intensifies with the storm, their hands all over each other, Jack's shirt ending up unbuttoned. Gabe moves down to tenderly kiss his neck, wanting to stay like this the rest of the night. Their hands are in their hair, under their shirts, needing to put every touch, every kiss to memory. They are so hot, as if they themselves swallowed up the afternoon sun, pressed up against each other for the remainder of the storm. 


End file.
